


Should've Listened

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Stomach Deformation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: When warnings and threats fail to have any affect, Ganon turns to a different kind of punishment in order to convince Link to return home and leave him to his plans.





	Should've Listened

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

He had warned the boy more times then he probably should have. Given him so many chances to turn tail and run home to whoever was waiting for him. Considering the boy was so young, he imagined there had to be someone. Yet, all his warnings went unheeded. His generous actions to give the boy a chance to change his fate by leaving him to do as he desired were defiantly tossed aside. Holding a sword that was far too big for his small body, a spark of determination burning in those dark, lively eyes, the boy continued to rush forward, ignoring his warnings, his threats, his attempts to turn him around without ending his short life, interfering with his plans, making an already difficult task even more complicated. Ganon did his best to ignore it, to work around him, not wanting to add another needless causality to the list but when the boy gained an inexplicable power, he knew he could no longer leave him be. 

The regular course of action wasn’t a possibility. It simply wouldn’t work, as he’d already seen. No, he was going to need something far more sinister, cruel and despicable to get the boy to run back into the arms of his loved ones. He waited until the girl was in his grasp, knowing full well that the foolish child would obediently follow, convinced his invincibility, unaware of what Ganon was planning. He wondered, staring at the fluttering sheer curtains surrounding the girl’s bed, would he still come if he knew what Ganon planned to do to him? He had the feeling that the child still would – that was how foolish that brat was. Oh well, it was no concern of his. The boy was coming, he knew it instinctively. When the child burst in, sword held forward proudly, looking ridiculous in that green outfit, Ganon was ready. 

The boy stood no chance. He was small and quick but no match for Ganon’s years of experience. Grabbing the boy by the scruff of his shirt, Ganon hefted him up into the air, wrenching the sword out of his hand and threw it away. It clattered across the floor, creating a loud racket that was only matched by the boy’s cries when Ganon slammed him down onto the bed, grabbed the hem of his pants and ripped them off, revealing his small ass and even smaller penis. Eyes stretched open wide in horror and terror, the boy struggled against his grasp, clawing at his skin with blunt fingernails. Ganon’s cock twitched in excitement. Blood began to flow down to his crotch, pouring into his dick, encouraging it to rise against the confines of his trousers. It was strange…he had expected it to be difficult for him to become aroused enough to even make penetration possible but…watching the boy struggle, his legs and arms flailing uselessly, those big dark eyes glaring up at him…

It awoke something inside of him, a desperate hunger to ravage the boy, to pummel that tight, small hole until it was left gaping. Swallowing hard, sweat popping up on his forehead, Ganon stared down at the struggling boy for a few moments more, allowing himself to relish in how beautiful it was, before he slowly, purposefully undid his trousers. The boy’s eyes widened when further, his breath audibly catching when Ganon slid out his, admittedly, massive cock. Not massive in comparison to the boy, just big in general. He wasn’t even entirely sure if he’d be able to get all of it inside him. Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to force in as much as possible. Even if he had to cause some damage, he was going to make the boy feel every single inch of his cock. 

Releasing the scruff of the boy’s shirt, Ganon grabbed his small ankles, shoving his legs apart. The boy screamed, frantically shaking his head, his face flushed a bright red, tears streaming down his cheeks. The sight sent a despicable trill of excitement racing through him. Pulling the boy closer, pushing his legs up further so that his tiny ass was stuck up in the air, he pressed the massive head of his cock to the boy’s too small hole then paused, letting it sink in, letting the boy realize just what was about the happen. 

“This is your punishment, boy.” Ganon said softly, grinding the head of his cock against his hole, adoring the distressed, terrified whimpers and gasps pouring out of the boy. His heart was racing. Sweat rolled down his back. Suddenly, he felt too hot – his clothes were suffocating, rubbing against his oversensitive skin. Inside, he wanted to be inside already! He wanted to see what kind of face this brat would make when he was penetrated by a massive rod of scalding hot meat, “Be grateful I don’t do worse.” 

He gave the boy no warning. Slamming his hips forward, using his weight to give him more leverage, forcing the head of his cock through that excruciatingly tight ring of muscle, Ganon found considerable resistance, the boy’s ass was doing everything it could to stop his progress, to try to push the monstrous intrusion out but it was no match for him. Grinding his teeth together, the boy’s agonized screams flowing into his ears, ramping his excitement up further and further until it was driving him insane, Ganon released the boy’s ankles, instead opting to grab his near nonexistent hips. Lifting him up off the bed, he drank in the boy’s pained, tear streaked expression for a moment, his cock twitching in delight then began pulling him down, impaling inch after inch of his monstrous cock inside of that tiny hole. 

About a little more than halfway, it felt like he might not be able to get in any more. The boy’s belly was bulging out, swollen from the massive girth of Ganon’s cock. Crying loudly, his mouth twisted into an anguished grimace, he weakly kicked his legs, and sobbed, “My belly! You’re going to break my belly! It hurts! Stop! It hurts!” 

That was the first time he’d heard the boy actually talk. His voice was soft and delightful. Ganon wanted to hear him beg and plead even more. Straightening his back, tightening his grip on the boy’s small body, he offered a tiny smile, one that seemed to convey exactly what he planned to the boy, who began to furiously shake his head, sending his yellow hair flying, wailing ‘no, no, no, please’ over and over again, as though it would do any good. Breathing in deeply, basking in those beautiful sounds, Ganon let him suffer for just a moment longer before wrenching him down at the same time he was thrusting forward, burying the entirety of his length inside of the boy’s butt, not stopping until he was flushed against Ganon’s pubic bone. The bulge in his belly became much more pronounced. Twitching violently, foamy drool pouring out of the boy’s mouth, he howled like an animal, though seemed so overwhelmed by the sensation of being completely impaled on Ganon’s monstrous cock to move. 

Letting out a shuddering breath, pleasure screeching through him, blood rushing in his ears, Ganon stayed still for a moment, more to compose himself then began to move, pulling the boy on and off of his cock, letting it slip out all of the way, leaving a decadently beautiful gaping hole before shoving in all the way again. The boy’s belly bulged, swelled up to a grotesque shape then flattened with every thrust in and slide out. Panting raggedly, sweat pouring into his eyes, making them sting, Ganon kept his gaze focused intently on the boy’s flushed face, watching every agonized twitch, gasp and sob. Flopping around numbly in Ganon’s hold, his arms and legs flailing uselessly, the boy’s cries quieted from immense shrieks of a wounded animal to gasping, choked sobs. 

“Is that all the fight you’re going to put up?” Ganon asked teasingly, “Come on, where’s the spit and fire you showed me earlier?” 

“It hurts! It hurts so much!” The boy wailed weakly, “My belly hurts! Stop!”

“Pathetic.” Ganon cooed with a warm, large smile. He didn’t know how he didn’t realize it before but this boy…he was so terribly cute. Perhaps it was that he was so focused on what he needed to get done that he hadn’t been able to see it but now that all of his attention was hyper focused on him, it became immediately obvious. Cute, so incredibly cute! So cute that he… 

His intention had been for this to be punishment that would finally show the boy how out of depth he was and send him running home once he finished up with him, leaving Ganon to continue his plan uninterrupted but now…well, the intent had changed. This was still punishment but he wouldn’t be letting the boy scamper home when he was satisfied. No, he had a better idea of how to keep him out of trouble: turn him into his own cocksleeve, his own personal fucktoy. Ganon shuddered in delight. Yes, that was exactly what he’d do. He couldn’t stand to let this delicious morsel go, not when he was having this much fun and feeling this good. Perhaps even, somewhere along the way, the boy might come to enjoy this as well. That would be an enjoyable endeavor to pursue…to see how much he could subject this boy too until his mind shattered and he came to worship Ganon’s cock. It, of course, would have to wait. For now, he would simply sate himself by using this tight hole as his personal toilet. 

Speaking of which…he was close, he was so delectably close! Slamming the boy all the way down, forcing him to take in the entirety of his length, delighting in how swollen his belly became when he was all the way in, Ganon threw his head back, a roaring groan rippling up out of his lungs as a tremendous bolt of electric, white hot pleasure rolled through his body. His cock twitched, swelled up even further then he was flooding that small body with his seed. The boy, who’d reached a sedentary, dazed state jerked back to awareness, a loud scream piercing the silence. His belly swelled up bigger and bigger and bigger as Ganon poured copious amounts of thick jizz into him. 

“My belly!” The boy choked out, his eyes rolled back in his head, small body violently trembling, “My belly is going to break! My belly will burst! It’ll-!” 

A strange gurgle came from the boy’s open mouth, followed by a fountain of white pouring out. The boy’s body tensed up then he went limp in Ganon’s hold. Breathing raggedly, the intense heat of his orgasm still clinging to his nerves, Ganon rolled his hips, grinding his steadily softening cock against the boy’s insides then pulled out, dropping the boy’s limp body onto the bed. Cum poured out of his gaping hole, spilling out onto the floor. Twitching, his expression vacant, mouth hanging open, the boy babbled incoherently. 

“Beautiful.” Ganon whispered, reaching forward to place his large hand on the boy’s still swollen belly. Pressing down, a smile touched his lips when the boy groaned, a burst of jizz flowing out of his ass. 

His. This boy was his. His hole, his toy, his cocksleeve. He was going to spend the rest of his life being fucked by him. His only purpose now was to be Ganon’s toilet, meant to get him off and be stuffed full of his cum. Hero? Savior of the world? No, he was a hole, one that Ganon meant to use to its full purpose. Straightening up, he sighed softly, glanced at the surrounding mess then at the sleeping girl, completely unaware of what just happened. She would awaken in time. When she did, he wanted the first thing she saw to be this boy impaled on his cock, being forced to take him all the way in as his body was deformed by his sheer size. He’d allow her to watch for a while then perhaps…he would hand her over to his pig soldiers to be used in the same way he was using the boy. It would take care of another troublesome issue. 

Figuring he could decide on that later, Ganon tidied himself up, and leaned down to place the lightest kiss on the boy’s wet, slack lips. Poor thing, if only he had listened to Ganon’s warnings and gone home like a good boy. Now, he was never going to see his home or family again. Ganon's cock would become his whole life and, perhaps, in time, he would come to love that just as much as his home and family.


End file.
